Zutara Disney Fanfics
by Eleanor-Devil
Summary: Zutara one-shots (some with continuation, others not) inspired on scenes of Disney movies! Not in any particular order! Requests are open - leave a review with your request!
1. Fixer Upper

The tiny dragon jumped into Zuko's open arms. The scarred young man almost dropped it as soon as the weight fell upon his hands –You're getting big…!- he struggled to say –Good for you!-

Katara, who until now was frowning at the strange scene, widened her blue eyes as soon as she realized what creatures were before her –Dragons. They're dragons!- she smiled but quickly regretted it as all the dragons followed Zuko's gaze towards her, blinking.

-He has brought a girl!- exclaimed one of them, soon followed by many other happy cheers. The water tribe princess, in a matter of seconds, found herself being lifted off the ground, onto the dragons' backs and soon realized how close she was going towards the dark haired man. Zuko's good eye widened as soon as he realized that he dragons were going to drop her. Letting go of the tiny dragon in his arms, he moved quickly towards the half white haired girl and caught her in his arms just in time.

-What's going on?- he heard the dark skinned girl asking, feeling the awkwardness in her voice, as he caught her in his arms

-I have learned to just follow their fire- he answered while setting her feet on the safe ground. The female dragon from before, though, approached them once again and caught Katara's face in between her paws

-Let me see. Bright eyes, working nose, strong teeth!- Zuko rolled his eyes –Yes, yes, yes! She'll do nice for our Zuko!- The boy quickly blushed and buried his face in his hands, clearly embarrassed.

Katara was released from the female dragon's grip, looking between the now embarrassed Zuko and the dragons –Wait, wait, wait. Oh no…!- she said as quick as she could

-You got the wrong idea!- exclaimed Zuko –That's not why I have brought her here!- he was clearly chuckling nervously over the idea of the dragons thinking that Katara was his fiancée…

-Right.- quickly agreed the dark skinned girl, looking at Zuko, also chuckling nervously –We're not…I'm not…-

The female dragon approached Katara once again with a big, wide grin –What's the issue, dear? Why are you holding back from such a man?- she teased

 _Is it his face that has a scar?_

-What?!-

 _Or the way he can't spar?_

-Oh no!-

 _Or the pear-shaped, square-shaped_

 _Weirdness of his feet?_

-Hey!-

 _And though we know he washes well_

 _He always ends up sort of smelly._

 _But you'll never meet a fellow who's a_

 _Sensitive and sweet!_

-T-That's nice but-

 _So he's a bit of a fixer-upper,_

 _So he's got a few flaws._

 _Like sometimes he's a goner,_

 _His thing with the honor._

 _That's a little outside of nature's laws!_

To say Zuko was embarrassed wasn't enough! The poor boy was beyond embarrassed, his face completely red and looking about ready to explode –This is NOT about me!- he yelled

 _So he's a bit of a fixer-upper,_

 _But this we're certain of_

 _You can fix this fixer-upper_

 _Up with a little bit of love!_

Zuko tried to intervene again in the singing and dancing of the dragons, seeing that Katara was as embarrassed as he was –Can we please just stop talking about this?! We've got a real, actual problem here!- for a moment his eye set on Katara's half white hair before looking again at the dragons

"I'll say!- spoke the female dragon with a grin as she approached Katara one more time –So tell me, dear-

 _Is it the way that he bends?_

 _Or how his temper ends?_

 _Or that he only likes to tinkle in the woods?_

-I did not need to know that!-

 _Are you holding back your_

 _Fondness due to his unmanly hair mess?_

 _Or the way he covers_

 _Up that he's the honest goods?_

 _He's just a bit of a fixer-upper,_

 _He's got a couple of bugs_

-No I don't!-

 _His isolation is confirmation_

 _Of his desperation for healing hugs_

Katara couldn't help but smile and 'aww' at how the dragons all hugged lovingly the scarred boy, who on the other hand looked clearly embarrassed

 _So he's a bit of a fixer-upper,_

 _But we know what to do_

 _The way to fix up this fixer-upper_

 _Is to fix him up with you!_

-Enough!- yelled the dark haired boy, flushed on the face –She is engaged to someone else, okay?!- some of the male dragons blinked before looking at each other

 _So she's a bit of a fixer-upper,_

 _That's a minor thing._

 _Her quote 'engagement' is a flex arrangement._

 _And by the way I don't see no ring!_

The dragons began approaching Zuko and Katara with crowns of flowers and adornments, richly decorated

 _So she's a bit of a fixer-upper,_

 _Her brain's a bit betwixt_

 _Get the fiancé out of the way and_

 _The whole thing will be fixed._

Zuko covered his face in embarrassment. How long was this going to last? Meanwhile Katara was being surrounded by the female dragons as they also filled her with the adornments.

 _We're not sayin' you can change him,_

 _'Cause people don't really change._

 _We're only saying that love's a force_

 _That's powerful and strange._

 _People make bad choices if they're mad,_

 _Or scared, or stressed._

 _Throw a little love their way._

 _Throw a little love their way._

 _And you'll bring out their best._

Rolling his eyes and sighing as the male dragons finished setting him up with the crown and adornments, Zuko turned around to face Katara but did not expect his jaw to drop and eyes to widen to the simple beauty before his golden eyes.

 _True love brings out the best!_

 _Everyone's a bit of a fixer-upper,_

 _That's what it's all about!_

 _Father!_

 _Sister!_

 _Brother!_

 _We need each other_

 _To raise us up and survive around._

 _Everyone's a bit of a fixer-upper,_

 _But when push comes to shove._

They pushed Zuko and Katara towards each other. The tiny snowman that had been enjoying himself with the dragon's company and the song jumped between the young pair:

 _The only fixer-upper fixer_

 _That can fix a fixer-upper is_

 _True! true!_

 _True, true, true!_

 _Love (True love)_

 _Love, love, love, love, love_

 _Love! (True love!)_

 _True..._

An older, yet not elder, dragon approached the pair with serious eyes –Do you, Katara, take Zuko to be your dragon-fully wedded-

Katara's eyes widened before the word 'wedded' and quickly exclaimed –Wait, what?!-

The dragon looked at her with a dumbfounded look –You're getting married!-

 _Love!_


	2. Dressing the wounds

Ms. Potts – Iroh

Chip – Li (the little boy that Zuko met on season 2)

Cogsworth – Sokka

Lumière – Aang

Fifi/Feather Duster – Ty Lee

Sultan – Appa

As the snow storm intensified, Katara was about to climb up her polar bear-dog but stopped. Gripping the reins tightly, the dark skinned girl turned slightly around with a look that mixed confusion and fear…

There in the middle of the white blanket of snow, lying unconscious and wounded was the…beast that had just saved her from being killed by wolves…his dark brown fur was mostly covered in blood from his bad wounds. Biting her lip as she turned to face her polar bear-dog once again, Katara closed her blue eyes before letting go of the reins and running to the half dragon, half wolf beast.

He wasn't as heavy as she thought he would be but still being the only one to be able to carry him, Katara struggled to rise the beast from the snow and put him onto her animal's back. Moving to the front and taking the reins once again in her hand, the blue eyed girl forced her pet to get up and walked in silence back to the castle.

He had just saved her life…she couldn't leave him there to die…

Back in the castle, Katara light a fire before moving to the kitchen. Warming some water, she grabbed Iroh so she could put the warm water inside. She quickly returned to the living room where she now found the Beast awake, surrounded by Sokka, Aang, Ty Lee, Appa and Li, licking his wounded arm.

She sat down in front of him and put the water inside a basin. Moving her hands in a circular move and carefully, Katara bent the water into her hands and slowly approached the Beast –Here now.- seeing him still licking the wounds, she reached one hand towards him –Don't do that.-

The Beast growled causing everyone around him to back off, scared and Katara to retreat her hand but to keep her determined look –I'm a healer- she said as she reached again for his arm, the water still in her hands, but he moved his arm around so she couldn't reach it –Just hold still!-

The moment her hands finally made contact with his wounded arm, he growled loud in pain. Everyone in the room quickly hid behind a curtain and Katara dropped the water from her hands to the floor. The Beast approached his face from hers and growled –THAT HURTS!-

Changing her look from determined to angry, Katara didn't back off in fear and instead, moved her face closer to the creature –If you hold still it wouldn't hurt as much!-

Frowning, the Beast continued the discussion –If YOU hadn't run away, this wouldn't happen!-

-If you hadn't frightened me, I wouldn't have run away!-

Now that shut him up….just for a little moment though –Well _you_ …- he had to come up with a counter argument –Shouldn't have been in the West Wing!-

-Well YOU should learn to control your temper!- Damn…she sure knew how to get to him…frowning and then pouting, he held out his wounded arm to her, looking away –Now hold still- she ordered and she bent the water back into her hand, the other holding his arm -…This might sting a little-

And it did, as soon as the water made, once again, contact with the skin he flinched. Katara looked down as she kept healing his wound, the water glowing blue –By the way…thank you…for saving my life-

His hurt expression changed to a surprised one…no one had thanked him before…but then again he had never done anything to be thanked for…-You're welcome…- he whispered

-Do you…do you have a name…?- she asked, looking in his eyes - I…don't want to keep calling you 'Beast'…it doesn't seem right…-

He hesitated for a little bit before answering -…Zuko-


	3. I See the Light

Zuko paddled the small boat until he reached about the middle of the big blue ocean. The sun had gone down by now and the moon had taken its place high in the sky, bringing along the dark blue blanket covered by the many white crystals shining bright in the night.

He looked at Katara, who was looking around, touching a strand of her extremely long brown hair, now caught in a beautiful braid filled with flowers of many types. She was nervous; he could tell that…those past days he had spent with her had been enough to make him understand how she is feeling without the need of words. But he couldn't blame her for being nervous, she had spent eighteen years locked in a tall tower, watching from afar the floating blue crystals every year and secretly wishing to watch them fly high in the sky closer to the scenario.

And now here she was! He had fulfilled his promise, to bring her to the kingdom of the Water Tribe and let her see the crystals. According to her own promise, after all of this had ended, she would give him back his precious crown. _His_ crown…it wasn't his crown, not at all, a few days ago it sounded just right while leaving his tongue but now? Not really…the crown wasn't his…it belonged to the missing princess, the one for whom the whole kingdom prayed every year with the floating crystals that would return safe and sound to them.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Zuko grabbed a small bag he had brought along with him and reaching inside of it, he held out towards Katara a couple of flowers. She looked at him in silence and began picking them one by one before putting them on the calm water of the ocean.

While putting another flower in the water, the dark skinned girl could see the reflection of the huge castle but then she saw it…the first blue light leaving one of the windows. Looking up she realized that it was the first floating crystal

 _All those days, watching from the windows_

 _All those years, outside looking in_

Gaping at the tiny bright light far away from her, Katara quickly stood up, shaking the boat and Zuko in the process, to read the other end of it. Holding tight the pole, her curious, happy blue eyes never left the spot of the floating crystal

 _All that time, never ever knowing_

 _Just how blind I've been_

Katara saw that after the first crystal, many others, lots and lots of them soon followed. They were just beautiful! She could feel her eyes stinging, she wanted to cry from happiness…she was really here, she was really watching them…and not from the tower's window this time…

 _Now I'm here blinking in the starlight_

 _Now I'm here suddenly I see_

The floating crystals weren't just floating outside the village but from the many boats and ships anchored not too far away from them.

 _Standing here it's all so clear_

 _I'm where I'm meant to be_

 _And at last I see the light_

 _And it's like the fog has lifted_

 _And at last I see the light_

 _And it's like the sky is new_

Katara sighed happily, smiling as she kept watching the crystals float, some close, others far from her. She closed her eyes for a moment before leaning her cheek against the top of the pole

 _And it's warm and real and bright_

 _And the world has somehow shifted_

She blinked and widened her eyes when she felt something warm close to her back, turning around she faced Zuko, who she had completely forgotten since she saw the first crystal, who was smiling at her while holding two blue crystals, one on each hand.

 _All at once everything looks different_

 _Now that I see you_

Smiling, Katara held her blue dress and quickly sat back down on the seat of the boat. She looked at Zuko's golden eyes, the smile never leaving her lips –I have something for you too.- she reached to under the seat and held out Zuko's bag, that she had taken hostage since the beginning of this adventure –I should have given it to you before but…I was just scared- Zuko was silently looking at her, a surprised look on his face as he lifted his good eyebrow, she looked down –And the thing is…I'm not scared anymore…- she looked again at him –You know what I mean…?-

Holding now both crystals in his left hand, Zuko reached his other hand towards the bag, not to grab it…but to put it away. He smiled at her –I'm starting to. - He passed one of the crystals to her hands and they lifted them in the sky at the same time.

 _All those days chasing down a daydream_

 _All those years living in a blur_

 _All that time never truly seeing_

 _Things, the way they were_

Zuko watched amazed how most of the crystals were now surrounding them and the sea. Then set his eyes back on Katara, who had gone back to appreciate the blue lights.

 _Now she's here shining in the starlight_

He saw that beautiful girl pointing to the sea and then reaching towards a crystal that was approaching them, this one had a different shape from the others he had seen in the village. He saw Katara catch the crystal in her hand before lifting it back into the sky.

 _Now she's here suddenly I know_

 _If she's here it's crystal clear_

 _I'm where I'm meant to go_

He couldn't take his eyes off her, he had been so blind through his whole life…and now he had been struck by this amazing girl! He didn't doubt a second more and grabbed her small tanned hand in his own.

She looked at him, blushing slightly before smiling at him and taking his other hand on her own

 _And at last I see the light_

 _And it's like the fog has lifted_

 _And at last I see the light_

 _And it's like the sky is new_

 _And it's warm and real and bright_

 _And the world has somehow shifted_

 _All at once everything is different_

 _Now that I see you_

The young boy and girl slowly leaned towards each other, his hands moving from hers to her tangled dark brown hair, brushing it delicately…his face moving closer and closer to her lips.

 _Now that I see you…_


	4. I won't say I'm in love

Katara sighed as she sat down by the fountain, holding the red firelily in her hand…given to her by 'Fire Boy' as she got used to call him ever since they crossed paths. She looked up to see a tiny figure in distance disappear in the night sky, he had just taken off, having been dragged by Sokka and his dragon, Druk.

She found herself smiling happily at the flower but as soon as that smile came, it disappeared…she frowned, sighed again as she rested her tanned hand on her cheek, the firelily dancing in her hand…she had already gone through this before! And her heart had got broken in the process!

The young maiden bit her cherry colored lower lip as she recalled the moment she made that _damned_ deal with Ozai so that Jet's life could be spared…and how had he repaid her? By running off with the first girl that crossed his eyesight…and now here she was, lost, broken, hesitating before the open door to a new love…a new love that shouldn't have happened in the first place! Ozai's plan was quite simple: seduce Zuko, find his weakness, report it to Ozai and let him do the rest of the work and then…then she would be free!

But the plan didn't work that easy…she had succeeded in seducing the young hero but she didn't find any weakness in him…and to make it worse, here she was now…sighing and slowly falling in love with him…

-What's the matter with me…- she murmured as she started getting up –You think a girl would learn…- she walked towards the statue of a tiny cupid, pointing its love arrow towards her

 _If there's a price for rotten judgment_

 _I guess I've already won that_

She frowned as she grabbed the statue and turned it to the other side

 _No man is worth the aggravation_

 _That's ancient history, been there, done that!_

She threw the firelily away, rolling her eyes as she continued to walk around the garden. However slowly she began hearing tiny voices in her head, telling her completely the opposite

 _Who'd' ya think you're kiddin'_

 _He's the Earth and heaven to you_

 _Try to keep it hidden_

 _Honey, we can see right through you_

 _Girl, ya can't conceal it_

 _We know how ya feel and_

 _Who you're thinking of_

Katara shook her head and answered out loud to those voices in her head

 _No chance, no way_

 _I won't say it, no, no_

But the voices persisted

 _You swoon, you sigh_

 _Why deny it, uh-oh_

She shivered

 _It's too cliché_

 _I won't say I'm in love_

The dark skinned girl walked around the many statues in the garden

 _I thought my heart had learned its lesson_ _  
_ _It feels so good when you start out_ _  
_ _My head is screaming get a grip, girl_ _  
_ _Unless you're dying to cry your heart out_

The voices returned with the same speech

 _You keep on denying_ _  
_ _Who you are and how you're feeling_ _  
_ _Baby, we're not buying_ _  
_ _Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling_ _  
_ _Face it like a grown-up_ _  
_ _When ya gonna own up_ _  
_ _That ya got, got, got it bad_

Katara found herself jumping through a few rocks floating in a fountain

 _Whoa: No chance, no way_ _  
_ _I won't say it, no, no_

Her foot slipped on the last rock and when she thought she was going to fall on the lake, she found her body being supported by a cold statue. Looking up she saw it was a statue of none other than Zuko himself. A silly grin found its way to her mouth.

 _Give up, give in_ _  
_ _Check the grin you're in love_

She frowned as she backed away from the statue, realizing what she was doing

 _This scene won't play,_ _  
_ _I won't say I'm in love_

 _You're doin' flips read our lips_ _  
_ _You're in love_

 _You're way off base_ _  
_ _I won't say it_

 _She won't say she's in love_

 _Get off my case_ _  
_ _I won't say it_

Katara found her way back to the fountain she was sitting at, crossing her arms against her chest; she sat down on the hard stone.

 _Girl, don't be proud_ _  
_ _It's O.K. you're in love_

She looked at her side and smiled when she saw the red firelily next to her. Picking it up, she felt its perfume reaching her nose as she slowly lied down on the stone

 _Oh-ohhhhh_ _  
_ _At least out loud,_ _  
_ _I won't say I'm in love_


	5. Wolves

-GET OUT!- the roar echoed through the entire castle as Katara run as fast as she could, away from the West Wing, away from the Beast, away from the palace…

She grabbed her dark blue cloak and put it over her shoulders and head as she continued to run down the long stairs, towards the palace's door. She run by Aang and Sokka who were panicking over both their master's roar and the girl heading towards the door…their only hope!

-W-Where are you going?!- yelled desperately Aang

Katara reached for the door's knob and pushed it opened, the cold and winter chill entering the palace –I know I made a promise but I can't stay here!- and she run out towards the snow storm. Climbing up on her horses' saddle, she rode it away from the palace as fast as she could, never looking back.

Reaching half of the way, she began hearing the howls echoing through the air…wolves! She saw them not too far from her and soon enough they were chasing her, she was going to be their dinner! She tried to ride faster but soon found herself falling on a broken lake, the freezing water reaching her half the waist and her horse had only its head out. She tried to bend her and the horse out of the water but before she could do so, the wolves reached her and tried to bite her arm.

But some of them fell as well into the water and this gave Katara an advantage and opportunity to bend herself out of the lake. Succeeding, she continued to ride her frightened horse but some of the wolves that did not fall in the water continued to follow them. She looked back and saw she was starting to lose them but as soon as she turned back to face the road, she gasped as at least three wolves appeared out of nowhere and blocked her path.

Her horse lifted the front legs in the air; even more frightened which caused Katara to fall onto the snow. She shook the snow out of her body and watched as the wolves surrounded her horse and as it tried to save itself by kicking some of them away but it couldn't move much…the reins were tied to a tree branch!

A wolf climbed at the horse's back only to the kicked by some snow that Katara bent towards it, she now was standing in the circle, surrounded by the other wolves. She grabbed a nearby branch and tried to make them step away from while keeping bending the snow towards the wolves but it wasn't helping her at all!

One of the wolves bit the branch as she waved it at them, trying to shoo them away. She gasped in horror as another jumped towards her, grabbed her by the cloak, forcing her back into the snow. When even more surrounded her, she thought it was the end! But when a second wolf tried to jump at her, all she saw was a dark red furred, clawed, hand grabbed the wolf as threw it away.

Then something was hovering over her, protectively. Katara's blue eyes widened as she realized that it was none other than the Beast…he was saving her! He was much bigger than any of the wolves in there but that didn't scare them off, they probably thought that he was just a bigger animal trying to steal away their dinner…so they attacked each other.

Katara watched in horror as the Beast clawed, punched the wolves with brutal strength but also as he was clawed, bitten back in the arms and back. But as soon as he threw one of the wolves against a tree, the others retreated…was that their alpha? Katara didn't know…her eyes never left the Beast who was now panting tiredly, looking at her as he tried to walk towards her…but didn't make it. As soon as he took the first step, he dropped heavily onto the white snow, unconscious…


	6. Tale as Old as Time

Ms. Potts – Iroh

Chip – Lee (the little boy that Zuko met on season 2)

Cogsworth – Sokka

Lumière – Aang

Sultan – Appa

Suki – Madame Armoire (Wardrobe)

As Suki opened the door, Katara stepped out of the ladies' dressing room wearing a beautiful and long blue gown, decorated with the most refined blue and purple jewels. Her hair was partially caught in a round ball, being held by a blue crystal hairpin, and the rest of her brown curls cascaded down her back. Her tanned skin was slightly exposed on the arms and shoulders, her face wore some light make up.

She held the edges of her dress as she descended the stairs from her side, before stopping in the center that lead to the main stairs. Stopping in her tracks, she looked up as she heard the door from the other side opening. A smile found its way to Katara's lips when she saw Zuko, dressed formally in a red and golden suit. He had a serious look on his dragon-wolf face but deep inside he looked extremely nervous.

The tanned young girl saw him looking slightly as his side, as if searching for approval. Next to him was Aang, on the stairs' handrail. He nodded to the beast and Zuko finally began descending his side of the stairs.

Soon reaching each other, Katara gave a sweet and tender smile. In return Zuko was grinning, happily, proudly. Bowing slightly, the beast reached out his hand and the young girl, bowing as well in return, gladly accepted his hand.

 _Tale as old as time_

The young couple began descending the main stairs together but never taking the eyes away from each other

 _True as it can be_

Appa barked as he run around the couple, nearly making them fall of the last steps but Zuko held Katara so she wouldn't fall. As soon as it was safe, they walked towards the ballroom.

 _Barely even friends_

 _Then somebody bends_

 _Unexpectedly_

 _Just a little chance_

 _Small to say the least_

 _Both a little scared_

 _Neither one prepared_

 _Beauty and the beast_

Zuko looked even more nervous than before as he let Katara guide his hands to the proper dancing pose. She continued smiling sweetly as him, not caring if he was clumsy or anything like that. She put his right hand around her waist, she heard him gulp but holding back a giggle, she continued. Then she took his left hand in her right.

 _Ever just the same_

 _Ever a surprise_

 _Ever as before_

 _Ever just as sure_

Katara began guiding his steps as they danced, twirled around the nearly empty ballroom. Soon he caught the moves and didn't seem so awkward anymore, from the corner of his eye, he spotted Sokka and Aang grinning happily at each other.

 _As the sun will rise_

 _Tale as old as time_

 _Tune as old as song_

 _Bitter sweet and strange_

 _Finding you can change_

 _Learning you were wrong_

 _Certain as the sun_

They never stopped looking at each other's eyes, blue and yellow, sapphire and gold. They were just happy…sighing happily, Katara laid her head against Zuko's chest. At first he was shocked, surprise but then quickly his expression changed to a happier one as he looked directly at Sokka and Aang, who were clapping, cheering and encouraging him to continue.

 _Rising in the east_

 _Tale as old as time_

 _Song as old as rhyme_

 _Beauty and the beast_

As the dance and song slowly came to an end, Aang whispered a 'shh' to all the candles and they lowered their bright flames. Zuko and Katara twirled one last time before walking arm in arm towards the palace's balcony.

 _Tale as old as time_

 _Song as old as rhyme_

 _Beauty and…the beast_


End file.
